Madara Reborn
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: Naruto has all the memories and abilities of his past life, Uchiha Madara. Now some may expect Naruto to be more intelligent, correct? Well... That is true but "Hiruzen! Let us fly to the moon on a bowl of Ramen!" It seems that he doesn't use his intelligence to often...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a small something that I wrote because I was bored! I had originally planed for this to be a oneshot but if anyone wants me to continue I will do so! Please review and tell me what you think! -Shio**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING"**

**'Thinking/Talking to biju'**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ - Time skip of going to a different place.**

**Warning: Will contain some cussing and there will probably be some spoilers! Not very much though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"So, Naruto. You are saying that you are Madara reborn, that you have all his memories and can use the all his abilities...?"

"Hai! Now that the explaining is out of the way, Hiruzen! Let us fly to the moon on a bowl of Ramen!"

It was at this time that Hiruzen realised that the five year old boy standing in front of him would bring forth great disaster. The elderly third Hokage let out a sigh.

'Well at least Naruto had decided to keep who he is a secret... I'm to old for this shit!'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

It was a wonderful, bright, sunny day in Konohagakure, civilians doing their daily routine, ninja clans teaching their kin, random ninja chasing after a spiky blond long-haired thirteen year old who wore bright orange... **(1)**

"You'll never catch me!"

"Don't be so confident demon brat!"

"Awwww~ was that a compliment~?"

"Look at what you did to the Hokage monument!"

Look the blond haired boy did and in his opinion it was well..., a masterpiece! On the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze's face was well..., there was a speech bubble with the words 'I LOVE ICHA ICHA' and he also had what looked to be a blood nose...

On the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was just random scribbles but if you looked closely you could make out that there were piles of paperwork underneath the random scribbles.

On the second Hokage, Senju Tobirama and the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama there was well... Let's just say that you could tell that they were greatly despised by someone.

MOVING ON!

Now back to the main character of this story, Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja were seen running all over the place, all looking for the one and only Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The ninja searched and searched but they had no luck, they could not find the boy, but they were only random ninja! While the search for the boy had been going on we find that the said boy was being scolded by a man with a scar going horizontally across the middle of his face. This man was Umino Iruka, a teacher of the ninja academy. As Iruka was scolding Naruto started to space out.

'Hey! Gaki!'

'Not now Kurama! I'm trying to give of the illusion that I'm listening intently to what Iruka is saying!'

'But-'

'No!'

'But-'

'No!'

'But-'

'NO! I AM NOT GIVING YOU A GIANT GIANT BOWL OF RAMEN! ALL OF THE RAMEN IN THE WORLD BELONG TO ME! MUWAHAHAHA'

'Gaki, I think I know why you were never chosen to be Hokage...'

'And yet Hashirama got the position...'

'Good point!'

"NARUTO!" The blond blinked.

"Yes?" Iruka let out a sigh.

"Let's get back to class, tomorrow's the graduation test you know." Naruto's blue eyes widened considerably.

'Crap...'

'Hahahahaha! Your screwed!'

'Oh shut up Kurama! It's your fault that I can't do the clone jutsu!'

'Hahaha! I blame your father~!'

'Kurama...'

'Hahahaha! Yes?'

'Do you want to dance?'

In the mind of a young blond Jinjuriki there was a place that looked like a sewer and in this sewer a certain nine tailed biju paled considerably.

* * *

**_Finished! _**

**_(1) Imagine a mini blond haired Madara running around in a bright orange jumpsuit! _**

**_Please review! tell me what you think and if this should continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed, I will be continuing this story! - Shio**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING"**

**'Thinking/Talking to biju'**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ - Time skip or going to a different place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

'Alright, I can do this! Just put the least amount of chakra I can use, ok. I'll do fine! Just fine.'

'Ha! That's what you said when you tried to befriend the Uchiha that's in your class!'

'Hey! How was I supposed to know that Sasuke-gaki hated Itachi?'

'I didn't think it would be wise to bring up the one who slaughtered your whole clan while trying to befriend the survivor... Oh look! It's your turn!' Naruto got up from his seat and walked out of the room as soon as Kurama informed him that his name had been called.

'Ok! Keep calm, very calm. If all else fails I'll go live a peaceful life in a cave!'

'Wasn't that what you had been doing before... You know what! Have fun!' Naruto sighed and placed his hands in the position that was required to make a clone.

'Alright, keep calm, calm, put a limit on my chakra, only let the smallest dot of chakra escape, calm, calm, calm, Ramen~'

"YOU FAIL!"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

On the outside he may appear to be a depressed young boy that was sitting on a swing but on the inside if you were to go in deep enough you would find that the said boy was in a very interesting conversation with a nine-tailed demon fox that wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone but the boy.

'Hahahahaha!'

'Shut up!'

'I just can't believe it! You lost control over your chakra over one thought of Ramen! Hahaha! I thought only I was that addicted to the stuff! Hahahahaha!'

'Kurama, IF YOU DONT SHUT UP THIS MOMENT THE ILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE OVER MY BODY TO EAT RAMEN EVER AGAIN!' Well that shut the fox up, well until.

'Gaki, someone's coming'

Naruto looked up to see one of his Sensei, Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto, Iruka didn't mean to be so harsh-"

'Madara, he's planing something...'

"-other way to pass you know-"

'Did you just call me Madara?'

"-Forbidden Scroll and-"

'Yes, yes I did'

'Kurama, I told you not to call me that, I mean what if another Yamanaka invaded my mind!'

"Meet me in the-"

'Alright, but I wouldn't mind having another one of them for a snack'

'Kurama, what did Mizuki ask me to do...?'

'Gaki, he wants you to steal the forbidden scroll'

'The Forbidden... Scroll?'

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted the last part out in excitement and Mizuki smirked, this was going to be easy.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

In the forest there was a spiky long-haired blond thirteen year old siting down and staring blankly at the contents of a scroll that he had stolen, but there was something different about the boy, his eyes! What was once blue had turned into red with strange swirling dots.

'Kurama, this is the right scroll, isn't it?'

'Yes it is, I've seen this scroll through the eyes of both my previous Jinjuriki and I know that you've seen it as well.'

'That is true, I wrote a few of the Jutsu in this thing but still..., WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE!? THE ONLY ONE THATS USEFUL IS KAGE BUNSHIN! WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THESE?!'

'Its ok, calm down gaki, it's ok'

Naruto stopped the chakra that was being directed to his eyes and his eyes went back to their original blue while he rolled up the scroll. After that he started to repetitively smash his head into the nearest tree.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Uzumaki Naruto stared blankly at the silver-haired academy teacher in front of him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY THE WHOLE VILLAGE HATES YOUR GUTS!?" Mizuki shouted

"Actually, yes. It's because of the Biju inside my head that won't shut up, right?" Naruto stated calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both Iruka and Mizuki stared at the blond dumbfounded but Mizuki was the first to regain his bearings.

"So you know? That your the monster fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago!?" Naruto's eyes widened, if only a little.

'Thats it! No one compares me to Kurama!' The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune could feel it, Naruto was pissed.

'Shit, Mizuki just dug his own grave.'

In an instant Naruto looked up with his blue eyes and placed his hands into the position required for a certain technique.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"

The whole area was completely covered in Shadow Clones, much to everyone's shock. The clones then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Mizuki.

Naruto stared at what was once one of his Sensei and needless to say that said Sensei wouldn't be getting up anytime soon if at all.

'Note to self: Never piss of the gaki...'

"Naruto come over hear, I've got something for you. Come over here and close your eyes" Naruto walked over to where an injured Iruka was sitting down while leaning his back against a tree.

The blond Jinjuriki closed his eyes and he felt something being wrapped around his forehead.

"Naruto, you pass"

'Well gaki, it looks like you won't be spending the rest of your life in a cave after all'

'Damn it!'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

After taking Iruka to the hospital Naruto decided to return the Forbidden Scroll to the Third Hokage.

"I'm glad that you bought the scroll back Naruto and it would also seem that you graduated from the academy. Congratulations, however there is a slight problem as you graduated as the dead last... You will be put on the team with the rookie of the year and this years rookie of the year is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hiruzen I would like to request that you do not change the teams around as I would like to personally get rid of the Hokage monument that's up Uchiha Sasuke's ass. And pluss, I'm HIS ancestor, I want to torture him as much as possible~!"

"I don't think that it would be a good idea-"

"Hiruzen, if you let me be on Sasuke-Gaki's team then I'll tell you how to defeat your worst enemy!"

The third hokage's eyes widened considerably, he couldn't mean that he found a way to defeat _it_, right? It was impossible, right?

"Alright I'll do it, but please tell me!"

"It's quite simple really, the key to defeating _it_ is the Shadow Clone! Now you have to keep your end of the bargain, Hiruzen!"

As Naruto walked out the door a single tear fell from one of Hiruzen's eyes. 'All along, I had to put up with this torture and the answer was so simple! All I had to do was use Shadow Clones and make them do the paperwork!'

* * *

**Chapter 2 is Finished!**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_Should I swap Sakura with Hinata for the teams? And if so would anyone like it to be NaruHina? I wouldn't mind either way but it would be nice to have the readers opinions! (An the fact that I have ideas for both but I don't know what way to go with it) So, Sakura or Hinata? (If I go with Sakura it will NOT be NaruSaku!)_**

** Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The third chapter has been written! I have decided that it will be Sakura who is on Team 7 and that there will be no pairings! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING"**

**'Thinking/Talking to biju'**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ - Time skip or going to a different place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"-eam 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke!-"

'This is it gaki, time to see if the Hokage kept his promise'

"-Uzumaki Naruto!-"

'Looks like I won't have to make more paperwork for him after all... Damn'

"-and Haruno Sakura-"

'Shit, good luck gaki!'

'Oh shut up Kurama! Hmmmm...'

'Crap, your thinking.'

'Kurama! I have decided that I am going to get that girl out of her fangirl ways!'

'Wha... Gaki, I have one thing to say to you. Good luck!'

'Kurama...'

'Yes?'

'Your helping~'

'WHAT?!'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

"When is Sensei going to be here?" Came the female voice of a pink-haired fangirl. It had been three hours since all of the other teams had left and team seven was still waiting for their LATE Jounin Sensei. All of this time Sakura had been complaining, Sasuke had been brooding and Naruto appeared to be staring at a wall when in reality he was plotting the demise of whoever came through the door next with Kurama.

The door opened and in came the LATE Jounin Sensei who then ordered the three to go to the roof.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

"Let's introduce ourselves to each other" the Jounin had most of his face covered and his silver hair was spiked up a lot.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" The pink-haired fangirl asked.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, well I like a lot. My dislikes are the things I don't like. My hobbies are things that you are to young to know about and my dream for the future is..., well I haven't really thought about it. Ok! You, the pink haired one."

'Where have I heard that name before...?'

"-ame is Haruno Saku-"

'What? Pink haired one?'

"-ikes are-"

'No! Hatake Kakashi...'

"-dislikes are NARUTO!"

'She doesn't like you... Hahahaha!'

"-dreams for the future-"

'Oh shut up! It doesn't really matter... Although my plan will be a little harder to accomplish.'

"Alright Blondie, you next"

'Your next'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are _dancing_, plotting evil schemes, pissing off Kurama and Ramen~! My dislikes are those who think I'm Kurama and those who disregard that which is precious to them. My hobbies include _dancing_ with Kurama, pranking the villagers, eating Ramen and attempting to fly to the moon on a bowl of Ramen! My dream for the future is... A Secret~"

'Interesting, this team might pass after all... But who is Kurama and what does he mean by _dancing_?' Kakashi thought.

"Alright! Now onto the brooding one." The cyclops pointed at the last Uchiha.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I dislike a lot. As for dreams, I have none. Although I do have an ambition, I intend to kill a certain man."

The cyclops almost let out a sigh.

'This could be... troublesome.'

"Alright, tomorrow we will be doing a survival exorcise."

"But Sensei, we did those in the academy!"

"Well...,-"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

After a brief explanation from Hatake Kakashi about how the survival exorcise was actually a second test and how only three teams will pass we find Uzumaki Naruto walking down what looked to be a sewer. As he walked he came closer to a giant cage.

'Hahahahaha!'

'Ku..rama? What are you laughing at?'

'Oh nothing, just looking at the memory of when you told the Third Hokage who you were.'

'Oh!'

'I still can't believe that your still trying to fly to the moon on a bowl of ramen!'

'Hey! I'm getting closer to it!'

'Sure you are...'

'Damn it Kurama! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'LL GET THERE! Eventually...'

'So what are you going to do about the Uchiha gaki?'

'Who knows~'

'You didn't even think of anything...'

'Since when do I ever think before I act?'

'Good point, but then what about the plan for the pink-haired one?'

'I had... a plan involving... her?'

'YES YOU DID! You intended to get her out of her fangirl ways!'

'Oh yeah! That plan... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!... But I'll be saving that for later! Tomorrow I'll teach Kakashi that being three hours late is not a good idea when around me!'

* * *

**Third Chapter is Finished! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter was something I had stuck in my mind and so I thought 'stuff it, I'm writing this~' and so that's what I did. I will admit that writing this story is really fun for me, although the reviews are the only thing that keeps me motivated. So thank you all who reviewed and please continue to do so and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! - Shio**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING"**

**'Thinking/Talking to biju'**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ - Time skip or going to a different place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ 8 Years Ago - Uzumaki Naruto Age 5

A young blond spiky-haired boy would be seen pacing around a small apartment that was not in very good condition with a worried look on his face. Uzumaki Naruto was facing a terrible crisis, there was no Ramen left! Oh, that and the boy was trying to decide if he should tell the third Hokage about the secret he had been keeping from the elderly man for as long as he could remember! It was already bad enough that the third was already suspicious, who wouldn't be if a five year old child was escaping the anbu after pulling a prank and showed nothing but pure hatred towards the first two Hokage?

'GAKI!... GAKI, IT'S AN EMERGANCY!'

'What is it Kurama? I'm kind of busy at the moment.'

'WE'RE OUT OF RAMEN!'

'I know...'

'Ive never seen you act like this Gaki... What's wrong?'

'I... I don't know what to do...'

'About what?'

'Hiruzen..., he's been so kind to me all of this time, he even got me an apartment and he gives me a monthly allowance but...,'

'But what gaki?'

'I don't know! Should I tell him that I'm Madara reborn or should I not?'

'This really isn't like you gaki..., I would have expected you to make your existence known to the world, although I think it would be best if you tell him. After all, he was the one who changed you... Heck! When you were still just Madara you spent all of your time in a cave plotting world domination, but now as Naruto you've completely changed, sure you still have your intelligence but now you use it for a different purpose..., before you just used people as tools but now you want to protect them, you want to protect that which is precious to you! Well, that and pull pranks.' Naruto stopped pacing around his small apartment and a small, genuine smile appeared on his face.

'Thank you Kurama, I think I'm going to tell Hiruzen the truth right now!'

'Right now...? Gaki it's three in the morning!'

'Don't worry, he's probably still doing paperwork!'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

"So, Naruto. You are saying that you are Madara reborn, that you have all his memories and can use the all his abilities...?"

"Hai! Now that the explaining is out of the way, Hiruzen! Let us fly to the moon on a bowl of Ramen!"

It was at this time that Hiruzen realised that the five year old boy standing in front of him would bring forth great disaster. The elderly third Hokage let out a sigh.

'Well at least Naruto had decided to keep who he is a secret... I'm to old for this shit!'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘Present time - Uzumaki Naruto Age 13

The long blond spiky-haired blond was seen putting on an orange jumpsuit with a look that gave off the impression that he had just woke up.

'Gaki, you ready? Today's the test that the cyclops is giving your team.'

'Yeah~ Yeah~ time to teach Kakashi what will happen when he makes me wait three hours~'

'So your really going to do _that_?'

There was no reply as the young blond walked out of his apartment but if one was to look they would be able to see a smirk on his face, one that meant someone was going to be in trouble!

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finished! Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The fifth chapter is up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are great motivation so please continue to do so! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING"**

**'Thinking/Talking to biju'**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ - Time skip or going to a different place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Kakashi Hatake was awoken by the sound of his doorbell ringing, the cyclops was curious as to who was on the other side of the door. Who in the right mind would come to his house at eight in the morning? It was way to early if you asked the cyclops his opinion!

_Ding Dong_

Kakashi reluctantly got out of bed, made his way to the door and opened it. This was not what the silver-haired Jounin had expected! In front of him was a young man with long blond spiky hair and blue eyes, the man seemed to be a long-haired version of Minato. But as great as the copycat ninja was he had failed to take notice of this young man's appearance, who would when what they were holding was much more important!

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, you are Hatake Kakashi, correct?" The legendary cyclops could only nod, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Well that's good, I was afraid that I had come to the wrong address! Your address was hard to get though... I actually had to ask Hiru- I mean Hokage-Sama about it!" The young man in front of the cyclops exclaimed and it seemed as though Kakashi had snapped out of it a little and said

"Is that so... It truly is an honour to be in the presence of someone such as yourself, but may I ask why you have embraced me with your presence?"

"Ah!" The man gasped and then pulled out a bunch of papers from seemingly nowhere "I almost forgot, silly me! Well I was sent here to ask you if you would like to sign up for our new special deal!" The one eye that was visible widened considerably as he thought 'is..., is this reality, or is it all a dream? If it's a dream please don't wake up!'

"S-sure! Of course I will! What do I need to do?" The young blond-haired man handed Kakashi the bunch of papers that he had pulled out of nowhere and requested that Kakashi fill them all out. Kakashi happily obliged but the copy ninja missed the smirk that came onto the face of the other male for a split second. After allowing a couple of minutes for Kakashi to finish filling out most of the information the blond-haired man spoke up

"Alright! All that's left now is to sign the agreement, please read through and sign." The man now seemed a little to enthusiastic but Hatake Kakashi failed to notice as he was to busy reading through what he had been requested to read. After finishing off reading all that was required and signing the page the man bid Kakashi goodbye.

'Ah yes, today truly is a good day! Maybe I can even pass the three genin I've been placed with!' Hatake Kakashi truly was in a good mood, but the copy ninja had no idea what the day had in store for him.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘- 5 Hours Later - Training ground 7 With 'Team 7'

Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune was seen sitting down calmly eating a boxed lunch while behind him were his two teammates tied to stumps. The young blond had been able to complete the tests requirement, which was to get a bell off of the copycat ninja, even though he knew that there was a hidden test. Naruto had been able to take both of the bell off of Kakashi but he had also been able to get something else off the cyclops, just something incase his plan to pass failed. The blond Jinjuriki heard two grumbling noises behind him and he smirked, his two teammates were hungry! Naruto picked up some of the food with his chopsticks, put it in front of Sakura's face and said

"Eat it." But Sakura replied with a simple 'no!' and Naruto let out a sigh

"Sakura and Sasuke, I believe that I said it yesterday. I dislike those who disregard that which is precious to them! Sure I may not know either of you very well but we are a team! I won't abandon either of you!" After that everything was quiet until a clapping sound could be heard from behind the three.

"That was quite the little speech, thanks to Naruto you all PASS!" Standing behind Naruto was Hatake Kakashi with an eye smile on his face. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to comprehend what had just happened and Naruto just smirked. All was silent until Naruto decided to say something while pulling two things seemingly out of nowhere.

"Now that you have passed us Kakashi, I no longer have to hold this hostage." The blond held up the first of the two things, it was a book titled 'Icha Icha', Kakashi's one visible eye widened and he looked through his hip pouch. The cyclops then asked

"When did you...?"

"I took your book when you were distracted by Sasuke-Gaki's attacks~. Oh yeah Kakashi! Almost forgot, you gotta treat all of us to Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed while handing Kakashi a bunch of papers.

"What do you mean I..., have..., to...? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? 'The one who signs this agrees to buying ramen for Uzumaki Naruto and anyone else that he tells you to buy for. I Hatake Kakashi agree to there terms and will follow them through to the very end'... Naruto... HOW DID YOU GET THIS!? And I thought this was for a subscription to 'Icha Icha Monthly'..." All Naruto did was smirk and put his hands into the hand sign that was require for a henge. There was a poof and in Naruto's place was the young man that had been at the cyclopses house that morning. Sasuke and Sakura were confused but something clicked in Kakashi's mind.

"You..., you had this all planed out, didn't you? But how did you disguise the papers?" Naruto undid his henge, smirked and went over to cut the ropes that were tying his two teammates to the stumps while he said in a mocking tone

"How else? I had put a genjutsu on the paper~ I thought that it was obvious! Maybe I should start calling you Baka-Kashi~" Kakashi's one eye twitched.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

The young Uzumaki was lying on his bed seemingly staring off into space, today had been great! Especially when Kakashi had to buy all of the team ramen. Naruto was happy, it seemed like the team was starting to form a bond.

'Hahahahaha! I can't believe that you did that! Hahahahaha! I almost feel bad for the cyclops..., almost. You eat as much ramen as I do! Hahahahaha! Although we both could eat more if we could afford it...'

'Kurama, shut up.' Ignoring his hosts request for the biju to be quiet the fox continued

'But really, you henge'd yourself as an older version of yourself, I didn't think that you lacked creativity gaki...'

'Kurama, SHUT UP!'

* * *

**Finished! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I haven't updated this in a while... I'll mostly be working on 'The Blind Ninja' and 'Liquified Ghost' but will still be updating this when I feel like it.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Hokage-Sama for the love of kami please! I'll even give up all of my Icha Icha and I'll stop being late so please! I'm begging you!" Hatake Kakashi was down on his hands and knees in front of the Hokage's desk looking like he had just gotten out of a torture session with both Anko and Ibiki, only it had been worse.

The third Hokage sighed and said in a serious tone.

"Look Kakashi, I'm sorry but my hands are tied, you can not quit being a Jounin Sensei until your team has passed the Chunin exams." The copy ninja looked as if he had just lost all of his precious books.

"B-b-but Hokage-Sama! If you can't take me off the team then please take that little evil devil off the team or swap it with someone else then-"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, this wasn't what he had expected when he had agreed to let Naruto to be on a team with Sasuke. He had expected the blond to torture his Uchiha descendant, not their Jounin Sensei!

"Alright Kakashi, I'm not going to allow any team adjustments, however if you would tell me what exactly has been happening in the past week since you had passed the team then I will try to find a solution."

"Well Hokage-Sama, at first Naruto had held my precious book hostage, then after that he has been doing extremely torturous things to me. They were all horrible, to horrible. Heck! He even befriended Tora the Demon Cat and now I can't sleep at night because I fell that damn cat watching me!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that one!" It wasn't the Hokage who had said it, oh how Kakashi has wished it had been though. Looking up the copycat ninja saw his -evil- student sitting on the Hokage desk filling out random paperwork while the third Hokage was reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

The Hokage looked up from his book and said.

"Kakashi, I am sorry to say that there is nothing I can do... For the villages safety I can not change the teams." All Kakashi did was sigh in defeat and exit the room. Hiruzen looked at Naruto.

"I've been curious, how did you manage befriend Tora anyway?" Naruto looked up from the current document he was reading and said.

"Hiruzen-gaki, I used to play fetch with the Kyuubi. I guess I'm just good at taming animals!"

In Naruto's mind the almighty demon fox shuddered at the memories of Madara 'taming' him when Konoha had first been created. Kurama wouldn't admit it but he still had nightmares of those times...

* * *

**Finished! please review! Constructive criticism, advice and suggestions are all greatly appreciated!**


End file.
